


Wanda Maximoff imagines

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Requested by anon: Wanda smut where she and the reader are watching some random shows that have like sex scenes or whatever and the sexual tension builds and leads to more





	1. netflix and chill

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: Wanda smut where she and the reader are watching some random shows that have like sex scenes or whatever and the sexual tension builds and leads to more

“Come on y/n I want to start Jessica Jones already” Wanda yelled from her room. She has been going on and on about this show because she was obsessed with the comics. So when she found out they were turning it into a tv show she was already counting down the days until it was released on Netflix.

“I’m coming I’m coming” I say as I’m running into her room with the box of pizza we ordered. I’m not going to lie, with the way Wanda has been describing Jessica and everything about the comics I was just as excited as her. Wanda pressed play as I got comfortable on her bed grabbing us each of a slice of pizza before putting the box on the nightstand. Ever since the event that happened in Sokovia and dealing with the loss of her brother Wanda had closed herself off from everyone. Even though she pushed me away at first I would always go out of my way to make her feel included in the rest of us. Even if it was just telling her she looked amazing in a dress or even offering her a snack just to let her know I care about her. Slowly but surely she started to come around, she started smiling more and starting to talk to the rest of the team.

We were half way through the first episode and they started to show two characters having sex. Wanda started to blush and I was just praying that the scene would end soon. It was mainly because I was getting turned on. Later on they showed another sex scene, this time I was the one that was blushing. I didn’t know they were going to have two sex scene in one episode.

I looked at Wanda to see her reaction but she was already looking at me. She was staring into my eyes and then my lips. I made the first move grabbing the back of her neck and leaned in and kissed her. Wanda immediately kissed me back and started to shift so she could straddle my waist as we continue to make out. I was feeling brave so I started to move my hands under her shirt feeling her warm skin. Wanda moaned in my mouth as I started to remove her shirt. Breaking our kiss for the first time I look her in the eye and ask “are you sure you want to do this”. “Oh god yes y/n” Wanda said as she quickly removed my shirt. Wanda started to grind on me as I start to remove her bra revealing her perky breast. I start sucking on her left breast while playing with the other one “mmm don’t stop y/n” Wanda moaned as she started to move her right hand inside my shorts rubbing my clit over my panties. “Oh Wanda” I moan as I flipped us over so now I was on top of her. I start kissing down her body removing her sweatpants and soaking panties. “mmm I can’t wait to taste you Wanda” I start sucking on her clit and I push two fingers inside her. “Oh y/n this is amazing don’t stop” Wanda pleads as her fingers get tangled in my hair as I continue to eat her out.

I could tell she was close so I started to pump into her fast her and harder as I continue to suck on her clit. “ ahh y/n ! ! ! !” Wanda yelled and she reached her orgasm. She pulled me up and crashed her lips onto mine tasting herself as she ripped my bra off and quickly removed my shorts and panties. “I want to ride my face y/n” Wanda said as she laid back down on the bed. I positioned my pussy in front of Wanda and using her headboard as support lowered myself on to her face. Wanda wasted no time and started to devour me with her talented mouth. “Oh Wanda” I moaned grinding myself on to Wanda’s face as she was eating me out.

I could feel my orgasm coming so I reached down and a hand full of Wanda’s hair and pushed her tongue deeper in me. “Wanda oh Wanda ugh right there don’t stop” I groaned as my orgasm took over and came in Wanda’s mouth. She licked me clean then pulled me back down towards her. “You taste amazing y/n I really hope this isn’t the last time we do this I’ve actually had a crush on you for quite some time” Wanda said pulling a blanket over our naked bodies. “Oh don’t worry Wanda it won’t and I feel the same way” I tell her as I pull her into a kiss as we fall asleep in each others arms. Completely forgetting that we still had the tv on.


	2. Who needs guys anyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hey can I please request a Wanda/ fem!reader oneshot where every so often the girls set a day aside where they watch porn and masturbate together and then they end up having sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:   
> Dragoste- love  
> Prinţesă- princess   
> La dracu- fuck

As I’m walking to the tower I’m still trying to comprehend how this even started but I sure as hell am not complaining. You see Wanda and I have this pact that we would get together every once and a while we would spend the day watching porn and masturbate together. We usually do it when everyone was out on missions and we were alone in her room. When there weren’t any missions we would go to my apartment that’s five blocks away so no one could walk in on us.

Wanda had just texted me saying everyone had left for there missions and to make sure I brought my “toys” with me. Damn this girl is going to be the death of me. Once I entered the building and stepped into the elevator F.r.i.d.a.y. began to talk.

“Good afternoon ms. Y/l/n where am I taking you” the A.I. spoke.

“Wanda’s room please”

“Certainly” with that the elevator started to move and stopping on the floor were Wanda’s room is.

As I step out of the elevator I was getting excited. I don’t know if I’m starting to develop feeling for Wanda or not. Either way I love watching her cum when she masturbates and how concentrated she is when she’s watching the porn stars on the tv. I knock on her door and she opens the door immediately reveling her sexy lingerie.

“Thank god you’re here I was getting impatient and almost started without you.” Wanda spoke as she grabbed my hand pulling me into her room and closing it.

I looked around and saw porn DVDs on the floor, a strap on, a large dildo, strawberries, whip cream and chocolate syrup. Oh we are definitely going to have fun today I put my bag on the chair by the door and took my stuff out. I didn’t bring a lot just my vibrator and lube. I started removing my clothes leaving me in my new pink bra and matching panties.

“Oh those are new, when did you buy them?” Wanda commented looking before looking back at the movies she had in front of her.

“I bought them the day you were out on mission with your brother. Natasha went with me and got some stuff as well.” I replied laying on her bed with my vibrator waiting for her to choose a movie.

“Did she see you in them?” Wanda ask her accent suddenly became thicker every time she gets jealous.

“No she was too busy picking something out so she could try and seduce Bruce” maybe also likes me. Wanda ended up putting a lesbian video on. She was walking back towards the bed with the dildo and laid down next to me. Wanda pressed play, I turned on my vibrator and placed it over my covered slit. Wanda looked at me smirked dropping the remote. She reached over to get a strawberry and dipping it into the whip cream that’s in the bowl. Looking into my eyes intently as she sucked on the strawberry before taking a bite and turning back to the tv.

As we watched the two girls fucking I start removing my panties so I could shove my vibrator into my slit. Closing my eyes enjoying the vibration I could also hear Wanda whimpering. I opened my eyes and looked over at her and notice she’s completely naked with her dildo buried inside her. She was playing with her nipple “do you want a strawberry dragoste?” I nodded as she lets go of her nipple to get a strawberry.

“Whip cream or chocolate ?”

“Chocolate please” I moaned switching the vibrator to a higher setting. Wanda dipped it in the syrup and moved it close to my mouth.

“Open up” she said her voice can out raspy

I opened my mouth as Wanda put the strawberry in my mouth. I bit the strawberry and moaned moving back to where I was.

“Can I try something y/n” Wanda asked breathing heavily as I continued to watch the tv.

“Yeah what do you want to try?” Looking at her now

Wanda removes the dildo while getting the chocolate and a strawberry from the nightstand. She shifted so she was on her knees and dips the strawberry in the chocolate.

“Take your bra off.”

Once I removed my bra Wanda moved the strawberry down the middle of my breast and over my nipples. She ate the strawberry and licking the chocolate from my body. Taking one of my breast in her mouth she began to suck it clean.

“Oh Wanda”. I moaned as she let go of my breast with a popping sound and moved so she could do the same to the other one.

“That was delicious Prinţesă, you know we’ve been having these days for quite some time and I still haven’t tasted you. Do you mind if we tried it out today?” Wanda asked putting the chocolate back on the nightstand.

I don’t respond I just take the vibrator out and Wanda takes the opportunity and moves between my legs. Taking a long lick up my slit, Wanda plunges her tongue in my core.

“Oh Wanda” I’m shocked that Wanda was doing a better job at going down on me than most guys I’ve slept with. Wanda looked up and smirked.

“Oh y/n after today you might not want to go back to guys” shit did she.

“Yes Prinţesă I read your mind” this little minx. Wanda felt around the bed before she got my vibrator and turned it on. She placed it over my clit and that was my breaking point.

“FUCK WANDA” my body started trembling as she removed her tongue. Replacing it with her fingers fucking me through my sweet orgasm. Breathing heavily I pulled Wanda into a needy kiss, tasting myself in her mouth. We continued to kiss and touching each other in such a loving way, still not believing this was happenings. I was reaching around until I felt the strap on. I wonder if she knew this was going to happen. I mean since we started doing this we never “technically” hooked up, just masturbating together.

“Yes I knew we were going to do this”

I slapped Wanda’s ass before moving her to the side so I could put on the strap on. I grabbed my lube coating it with the slippery substance. I turned around only to see Wanda laying down and touching herself. As I move closer to her the silicon penis is swinging side to side. I spread Wanda’s legs teasing her entrance and entered her roughly.

“La dracu” Wanda shouted.

I waited for her to give me the ok to move and when Wanda nodded at me that it was ok I started to move. God Wanda looked so gorgeous. Watching her boobs bounce as I’m moving faster into her and sucking neck. Already knowing there will be a bruise there tomorrow.

“Y/N Y/N Y/N” Wanda chanted. I knew she was close, whenever she was about to cum she always chanted.

I slipped my hand down towards her clit and started playing with it until she came and she ended up squirting. Hearing how wet she was I continued to move, trying to prolong her orgasm.

As I started to slow down I truly noticed how beautiful Wanda really was. I bent down and kissed her sweetly. I pulled out of her and took off the strap on tossing it to the side. I went back to were Wanda was laying and cuddled next to her. Exhausted I’m trying to wrap my head around the fact we just had sex.

“This was breathtaking y/n , that was more than I could of ever asked for.”

“Thanks Wanda I’m actually shocked we haven’t had sex together before.”

“I know, do you think we could do this more often. Us together not just to pleasure ourselves. I actually want to start something between us. That way we won’t have to have theses “days” when the team is out.“

"Yeah I would love to see where this goes. I just hope Tony and Clint don’t blow this over proportion. Remember when they saw those girls kissing at the club last month?”

“Don’t worry I’ll mess with their minds if they do” Wanda smirked kissing my lips before she got ready for round two. We spent the rest of the day making love to each other only stopping to eat.

*the next day*

“Hey Wanda we’re home earl- Ahhhh my eyes” Pietro yelled waking me and Wanda up and running out of the room.

“What’s up speedy, it looks like you saw a ghost” tony laughed walking down the hallway

“I just saw my sister and y/n naked in her room” pietro replied trying to erase the image of his sister naked from his mind.

“Oh fuck yes ! ! ! Clint pay up, I told you those two were hooking up ! ! !” Tony’s voice boomed through the hallway.

This was going to be a long day of teasing I already know it …


	3. Stop hitting on my soon to be girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: mmm….I’d like to see a jealous Wanda, so maybe Wanda and the reader aren’t actually together yet at first but they have to attend a a party and someone relentlessly hits on the reader, making Wanda super jealous and protective, leading to fluff and sexytimes?

  
“Ladies and gentlemen please gather around in the living room, I have an announcement” Tony yelled as he stepped out of the elevator. “If your going to announce that you and pepper had sex I’m going to kill you stark” Natasha replied sipping on her coffee as she made her way to the living room. “No, but we did by the way” soon everyone was sitting around and waited for Tony to start talking.

“I am announcing that I’m throwing a party tomorrow ! ! ! ” Tony announced excitedly

“NOOOOOOO” everyone collectively said

“What do you guys have against parties”

“We have them every other week, you need to give it a rest” Natasha complained

“Well tomorrow is going to be that day so I expect everyone to be there. Got that y/n?” Everyone’s now looking at me

“Damn you miss one party and it’s like the end of the world to you but don’t worry I’ll be there”. I replied back with a fake smile. “Can we go now ?”

“Yes you guys can go” I immediately got up and made my way towards the elevator to go to my room.

*Wanda’s pov.*

I sighed watching y/n leaving towards the elevator probably to go to her room. I wonder what’s she’s going to wear to the party? It doesn’t matter she could wear anything and still look gorgeous.

“Hello Wanda are you even listening to me ! ! ! ! ” Pietro started waving his hands in front of my face.

“Uh what was that, I wasn’t listening?”

“I asked if you were going ask y/n to dance at the party. Seeing as all you ever do is stare at her.” Pietro started laughing when he saw me blush. We started to walk toward the elevator now so we could go to our room.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about brother” I tried not to bush but he saw it.

“You’re blushing ! ! ! Oh this too good. Are you going to kiss her at the party, I bet you are ! ! ! If it’s any constellation I approve of her.” Pietro started making kissing sounds as the elevator door. Y/n and I have been best friends since Pietro and I joined the team. But I’ve been kind of distancing myself from y/n for the last couple of weeks because I started to realize I was falling in love with her. The elevator door opened and Steve stepped out.

“I don’t want to know” Steve just shook his head as he exited the elevator.

*the next day y/n pov*

I have been here an hour and I already want to leave. Don’t get me wrong love parties but when you go to one every other week they get boring. The only reason I’m tolerating these parties because I needed to distract myself from my Wanda dilemma. She has been my best friend since she joined the team with her brother. Unfortunately she’s been avoiding me these last couple of weeks and I didn’t know why. So I’m sitting alone at the bar drinking alone.

“Is this seat taken” a gorgeous woman asked. She has long brown hair flawless makeup, big boobs and a knockout body. Basically the typical girl I would hook up with but I wasn’t feeling it tonight.

“It’s all yours” I replied back as she gave me a seductive look and sat down next to me.

“Now why is a gorgeous woman like yourself sitting alone. Shouldn’t you be on the dance floor or be surrounded by other woman that are trying to take you home with them. My names lily by the way and I already know your name y/n”

“Well I really don’t like attention like Tony does ” I looked over at Tony who was surrounded by people.

“Ahh you’re a humble one. And here I am thinking all the avengers were shallow and full of themselves”

“No that’s just Tony” lily started laughing as she placed her hand on my thigh. I started to feel uncomfortable.

An hour and three drinks later lily started to get a little too close for my comfort. Rubbing my lower back and my inner thigh while relentlessly flirting with me. I tried removing her hands and tried to change the subject and anytime it got sexual but she would let up “so y/n what’s it going to take for me to take you home with me. I can show you how appreciative I am for all the hard work you do for the city” oh no I started looking around the room and finally spotted Wanda with Pietro. Why does she look so mad. “Wanda I know you are listening. Please help this woman won’t stop flirting with me.” Wanda looked up at me with a confused look. “please Wanda help” she whispered something to Pietro before he took her drink and she came towards us.

“Oh sweetheart here you are I’ve been looking for you since the party started. Oh any who might you be” Wanda asked lily in the bitchiest tone but the look in Lily’s eyes said she wasn’t intimidated.

“I’m lily, I’ve been keeping your gorgeous girlfriend company. You know while you were sitting with your brother the entire time.” Lily bit back as she was determined to hook up me tonight.

“There were a lot of people blocking you two. The only reason I found you is because my y/n was mentally shouting she needed help getting you away from her. I’ve also been reading your thoughts and I will make one thing clear to you. YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY GIRLFRIEND HOME WITH YOU” Wanda started to yell causing everyone to stare. I looked over at Lily and saw fear in her eyes, Wanda must be showing her her greatest fear. “So I suggest you leave this party and never come back or you’ll see what I’m capable of” Pietro started laughing at the fact that his sister actually intimated someone. lily started to panic but managed to get leave before Wanda did anything else.

“Thank you for that. She wouldn’t leave me alone.” I whispered into her ear as gave her a hug. She hugged me back and I felt relieved that she wasn’t ignoring me anymore.

“I need to talk to you in private"Wanda’s voice still sounded mad. Holding onto her hand we made our way towards the elevator, we could hear Pietro and Tony yelling at us to get some. I just flipped them off as the elevator door closed. The minute the door closed Wanda pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I was shocked at first but quickly responded snaking my arms around her waist. Once the door opened Wanda grabbed my hand again and lead us to her room. She pressed me up against her door her lips attached to my neck as I start to unzip her dress. Wanda reached around for the door knob and opened the door. Stumbling back I kicked off my shoes and took off my dress thanking god that I actually wore cute underwear tonight. Wanda smiled at my thought as she slammed the door shut and pulled down her dress. I smiled when I saw she wasn’t wearing a bra. Making her way over to be Wanda reached around and unclasped my bra, tossing it aside she started to leave lipstick stains all over my chest. Wanda started moving us until my back hit the mattress. Sticking her hand down my panties Wanda started messaging my clit.

“Mmm your so wet y/n. Did that slut make you wet ?” Wanda slipped two inside my pussy and began moving them.

“Noooo mmmm it’s from our kiss Wanda.” I ran my hand up and down her back as she got between my legs finally removed my underwear. She kissed her way up both of my thighs before circling my clit with her tongue. “Don’t hold back y/n, I want to hear you scream” Wanda plunged her tongue in my cunt and began rubbing my clit fast with her hand.

“wanda ! ! ! ! ” I whispered as began to slide her other hand so she could touch herself as well. “Ahhhh fuck keep doing that Wanda. I love watching you touching yourself” I began playing my right breast as my other hand was lost in Wanda’s hair.

Wanda looked up at me with lust in her eyes. She switch and started sucking on my clit while finger fucking me. “I want you to scream my when you cum” Wanda accent got thicker as she started got up to remove her underwear and got between my legs again. She started grinding on me, our pussies molded together. Our juices mixed together and making a delouse sound as Wanda started going faster.

“WANDA ! ! ! !” I shouted as my orgasm consumed me. I was holding onto her tightly .

“Y/N” Wanda flipped us over so I was on top of her. She moved my leg so her thigh was between my legs and started moving me even faster. “I love watching you boobs bounce y/n they’re so beautiful. AHHHHH Y/N IM CUMMING” Wanda shouted causing me to have another orgasm. “WANDA ! ! ! !”

After our orgasm Wanda pulled me down so I was laying on top of her. She began to trace patterns on my back and playing with my hair as I was kissing her collarbone.

“Wanda as much as I loved this I need to ask you something” I asked looking at her. Her face now full of worry.

“Uhh what?”

“Why have you been avoiding me these last couple of weeks. Did I do something wrong for you to have ignored me?” Wanda’s face was now filled with guilt

“Oh no no no you didn’t do anything wrong y/n it’s me. I’ve developed these feelings for you and I wanted to know if they were true feeling and not just lustful thoughts. Once I was 100% sure it was love I got scared you wouldn’t feel the same. I was going tell you tonight how I felt but then I saw that woman walking towards you and started talking to you. I was so mad and jealous. Pietro was telling me to read your thoughts to see if you were interested in woman or not”

“Why didn’t you” I interrupted her

“Because I always promised myself I would never read your thoughts. I love you too much to invade your privet thoughts. But I did read her’s though and she was thinking all these horrible things. Mostly about how she couldn’t wait to have sex with you and how it wouldn’t take much to become famous off of you. I couldn’t take it and tried to switch it off. then when I heard you practically yelling your thoughts at me to help you is when I broke my promise. And I’m glad I did but now I need to know do you feel the same way?”

“Oh Wanda if you wouldn’t of made the promise and read my thoughts you would’ve know I’ve been in love with you the entire time” I smiled as she started blushing.

“Can we be a couple then? Pietro keeps pestering me that I need to ask you out. He also told me yesterday that he approves of you so he won’t be a problem”

“Of course my love and I would still be with you even if he didn’t approve. You’ll be the one having sex with me not him. but now we have to worry about him not leaving us alone”

“Don’t worry I’ll keep him in check.” We stayed in silence for awhile until Wanda spoke up again. “Do you want to go back to the party?” Secretly hoping I say no.

“NOOOOO I just want to cuddle with you” I responded immediately

“Good because I wasn’t going to let you. You never know another dumb tramp might try and steal you away from me again.”

“Don’t worry I’m all yours” I kissed her softly but got heated quickly and we ended up making love for the rest of the night.

*next day*

As I made my way into the dinning room for breakfast with Wanda we noticed everyone already eating. Pietro was the first to notice us and smiled. He had the the biggest smile on his face as he watched his sister her girlfriend.

“They’re awake ! ! ! ! So moaning queens what time did you fall asleep? “Tony yelled causing everyone to look at us. "And I gotta say I’m impressed we heard you two and we were two floors below you.” Everyone started laughing but Pietro.

“Yeah well I was on the same floor as them I heard it louder. Wanda if you two are going to be having sex do it in her room. I’m traumatized now. I don’t need to hear you begging for more.” Pietro groans as everyone started laughing even harder.

“I make no promises brother” Wanda snapped back as she starts nibbling at my earlobe.

“Get a room I’m trying to eat my breakfast” Clint grumbled

“We will let’s go to the kitchen” Wanda excitedly said as she pulled me towards the kitchen.

“NOOO” everyone yelled but we were gone.


	4. Blizzard fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hey can I please request a smutty wanda X reader one shot where they’re roommates and there’s a blizzard and so they’re locked in their house for a weekend and they get bored and end up deciding to have sex in every room in their house. If wanda could at some point ride the readers face and also fuck fuck her from behind with a strap on against a window that would be awesome. Thank you, I love your stuff. Xxxx

It was nine in the morning when it started snowing and eleven in the morning when they announced it turned into a blizzard. I had nothing planned today so being trapped in my apartment was no big deal. By twelve in the afternoon my roommate and best friend Wanda joined me in the living room. She laid her head across my lap on the couch and stared up at me.

“Can I help you?”

“Y/n I’m bored and cold” Wanda whined. I put the book that I was reading down on the coffee table and started stroking Wanda’s hair.

“Well what do you want to do Wanda”

“Cuddle to keep me warm?” She gave me the most adorable face.

“Come here” Wanda sat on my lap so her legs were around my waist and latched onto my upper body. Not thinking much if it I started running my fingers up and down her spine. I heard Wanda moan into my neck as she subtly moved her hips against mine. Her little action caused me to grip her above her ass and started moving her a little faster. Wanda started moaned louder against my neck and without even realizing it we were dry humping each other.

“Y/n” Wanda whimpered. Lifting her head slightly I leaned in and kissed her. It was slow and intimate not like our movements which have turned rough and needy. With one swift thrust I came undone.

“Wanda ahhh” I came. I knew she was close just by looking at me but I stopped her movement.

“Y/n why did you stop me, I was almost close” I didn’t respond, instead I moved us so I was laying down and she was on top of me.

“I want you to ride my face Wanda” Wanda sadden face turned into lust again as she removed her pajama pants and underwear. She used the back of the couch to help her balance herself as she lowered herself onto my face. Hooking my arms around her thighs and started to fuck her with my tongue.

“Oh yes y/n, just like that.” Wanda moaned as she moved against my face. She started clinging onto the couch as I hummed inside her. “Y/n keep doing that” as she wished I hummed inside her and I felt her juices making its way into my mouth. “YES Y/N” breathing heavily she looked down at me in awe before getting off the couch. “Come with me” Wanda dragged me into the kitchen.

“What are we doing in here?” Wanda didn’t respond, instead she lifted me onto the countertop. Spreading my legs Wanda licked my clothed pussy before she removed my pajama pants and underwear. With hunger in her eyes she mimicked my actions from a little while ago on me. “Wanda” I threw my head back as I let Wanda have her way with my pussy.

“You’re so sweet y/n, why haven’t we done this before” Wanda asked before going back to work on my clit.

“Fuck I don’t know, shit a little to the left … . YES YES YES WANDA ! ! !” I held onto the countertop as I become came. Wanda came back up and kissed me before wrapping my legs around her waist.

We fucked in every single room in our apartment and I mean EVERYWHERE. We finally entered the last room of the apartment, Wanda’s room.

“I want to use a strap-on on you and I want to fuck you against the sliding glass door so everyone can see. Ok?”

“Ok” I said softly. While I waited for Wanda to put on the strap-on I looked out her window. I saw nothing but snow out there. Wanda got ahold of my hips and bent me over enough that I rested my hands on the window.

“Ready?”

“Yes” Wanda swiftly pushed herself in me and started fucking me lovingly against the sliding glass door. “Wanda” I breathlessly said as I let do whatever she wanted with my body.

“Y/n can I go faster ?”

“Yes” Wanda started to pick up the pace until she had my upper body pressed against the sliding glass door. “Wanda I’m so close fuck me HARDER”.

“My y/n cum please, cum one last-”

“WANDA ! ! !” I interrupted her as I came, my head resting on the glass door. Wanda soon pulled out and took off the strap-on. She joined me as I looked out and saw the wind blowing the snow in the air.

“Come on y/n let’s see if for some off chance the power is back on ” Wanda guided me to her bed and tried to turn on the tv but failed.

“Oh well I guess we have to think of more ways to keep ourselves occupied”

“Like this” I began kissing Wanda again. Soon we started get into it again and did another round of fucking around the apartment.


	5. Skype sex with the bestie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:Can I please request one where the reader has just broken up with her boyfriend and is feeling upset but her best friend wanda is on a mission so they have to Skype to check in on each other and end up having Skype sex. I was inspired by your perfect trio fic which I love by the way. Thank you xx

Breakups are tough, they’re even tougher when your best friend is in the other side of the country. Last week I caught my boyfriend of a eight months cheating on me with one of his coworkers. The most messed up part about it was the fact that he was balls deep in her and he still had the nerve to say “it’s not what it looks like.” After I punched him in the face I came straight home. Tony being to oh so sweet older brother that he was and his best friend rhodey offered to beat the shit out of him. I kindly declined their offer, although I know them they were still going to do it anyways. I just needed to vent to my best friend Wanda. Since it’s midnight here in New York I knew it was 9:00pm over in California I knew Wanda would be awake. I just hope she was in her hotel room. It only two rings for Wanda to answer my skype call, the smile on her face faded when she saw my red eyes.

“Y/n what wrong ! ! ! !” Her face was now sad

“I was thinking about him again” I felt my throat tighten as I spoke.

About the happy times in our relationship" I replied looking away from the screen.

“Aww y/n I hate that I’m not there to comfort you or at least hurt that asshole for what he did to you” Wanda’s tone of voice was serious.

“Don’t worry my brother and Rhodey did a number on him” I laughed dryly as I remembered seeing my ex two days after our break up. He had two black eyes, a broken arm and leg. When he saw me he turn around waddled the opposite direction. “But I do wish you were here so we could watch horror movies together. And bash boys, you know typical best friend drill when one of us goes through a breakup”

“I know I wish I was there with you, instead I’m alone in this creepy motel room. The only thing that’s keeping me entertained was the tv and now you”

“Turn on the tv let’s see what movies are on, and don’t worry about the motel charge, Tony will be paying it”

“You want to watch a movie threw your computer?” Wanda questioned as she got her remote

“Yeah, I have nothing to watch over here, maybe there are movies there I’ve never seen before?” Wanda turned on her tv and loud moans came out of her tv speakers.

“Shit” Wanda cursed as she lowered the tv volume.

“Oh my gosh Wanda maximoff was watching porn ! ! ! ! ” I giggled as I saw Wanda’s face turn red from embarrassment. Although I couldn’t see the tv I could still tell that she was watching lesbian porn. I could tell because all I heard were female moans. “Why on earth are you watching porn ! ! !” My sad mood now replaced by an amused one.

“It’s been a while ok, and I don’t know where the girls in this town have been. So better than risking getting an STD I’d rather get off on my own”

“Aww my poor best friend is horny and alone” I playfully pouted while laughing at the same time.

“Shut it” Wanda laughed as her eyes landed on the tv. Her mood suddenly changed as she watched the porn on the tv.

“Can I at least see what your watching?” I asked as Wanda moved her laptop so I could watch the two girls on the tv fucking. “On I’ve seen this one, good choice Wanda”

“You’ve watched porn?” Wanda sounded shocked.

“Yeah of course, a girls got to get off on her own sometimes”

“Well then why were you giving me crap it the beginning” Wanda turned the laptop around so I could see her.

“Because I love watching you get awkward Hahahaha” I laughed as Wanda tried not to laugh as well. After calming down from my laughter I noticed Wanda’s eyes were on my breast that were practically hanging out of my tank top. “Yo Wanda my eyes are up here” I motioned with my hands as I started laughing again.

“I’m sorry” Wanda was turning red again from embarrassment.

“Don’t be I’m having a good boob day and since I don’t have a boyfriend to show them off too I guess my best friend will have to do” I shimmied my chest for the webcam.

“Oh my gosh I’m friends with a weirdo” Wanda smiled at the webcam.

“Yes but you’re a weirdo by association. Now shimmy for me Wanda” I teased knowing she wouldn’t do it.

“You know what” leaned into the webcam so her covered boobs were only showing and began to shimmy them.

“Wanda maximoff you’re brother would be ashamed ! ! ! ! You’re lucky he’s out with my brother or else I would of told on you ! ! !” Wanda leaned back so I could see her face again and laughed. “Who would of thought you had a wild side”

“Oh you haven’t seen wild yet” not understanding what she was saying I leaned closer to the screen. The next thing I knew Wanda flashed her boobs.

“WANDA ! ! !” I shouted as giggled at my reaction.

“See I’m wilder than you thought, now you show me yours” Wanda took her top off and tossed it aside. I was contemplating if I should do it or not and Wanda could tell. “What are you chicken? If little innocent me can do it than it should be a piece of cake for a stark”

“You know what” I swiftly took off my top exposing my breasts to my best friend. “Are you happy now?”

“Very” we stayed silent for a while as we were checking each other out. Wanda had beautifully round breast that I just wanted to suck on. “I wish you were here to do that”

“Wait how are you?”

“I might not be able to read your mind from all the way over here but your eyes say it all. And if I’m being honest I wouldn’t mind doing the same to yours” I began to shift my legs getting turned on by the way Wanda was talking to me.

“Really? What else would you do?” I gave her a smug look as I ran my hands over my chest.

“This stays between us right?”

“Yeah Wanda, you know I still haven’t told anyone about the little night together a year ago. What makes you think I’ll tell anyone about right now?”

*flashback a year ago*

“Y/n y/n y/n I love you so much, you’re my bestest friend in the whole wide world” Wanda draped herself on me as we entered my bedroom.

“And you’re my bestest friend in whole wide world Wanda” I slammed my door shut.

“I want to kiiiiiis someone gimme some sugar bestie” I turned around and Wanda’s lips were on mine. In my drunken haze kissed her back hungrily as we tripped and fell on the floor. “Lets at least make it to the bed Wanda” I dizzily got up and laid on my bed as Wanda got on top.

“I am going to rock your world y/n” was the last thing she said before she ripped our clothes off and had drunken sex. The morning after we we swore not to say anything thing to anyone and we acted like it never happened.

*end of flashback*

“Fair enough I would play with the other breast as I’d slip my hand in your sweats and tease your pussy” Wanda responded as she gripped her inner thigh

“Mmm that sounds nice, like this” I began playing with my right breast as my left hand disappeared in my sweats.

“Yeah now take your sweats off I want to see you touch yourself” Wanda ordered as her right hand disappeared in her shorts.

“Only if you take off your shorts too” I moaned as I played with my clit. Wanda soon removed her shorts and underwear. “Spread your legs for me Wanda” I removed my hand from my sweats and removed them and my underwear.

“Like this?” Wanda spread her legs and I could she her bare pussy on screen.

“Mmm yeah run your hands up and down” I ordered her as I mirrored her action. “Pretend that my hand, insert a finger for me” I watched as she inserted two fingers inside her.

“Mmm y/n do what I’m doing and pretend it’s me toooooo fuck” Wanda was watching me as two fingers disappeared inside me. “Oh you look you pretty like that y/n, start moving it faster for me” Wanda started to move her faster as I tried to match her pace.

“Oh Wanda fuck, start to play with with your clit for me” I start you heave as I started rubbing my clit furiously “ahh fuck yes ugh god Wanda”

“God y/n I want to see you cum get your vibrator and shove it inside you while I get mine” I reached into my nightstand and got my vibrator. Wanda came back into view with hers that was exactly like mine. We actually got it at the same one. “Ready y/n?” We shoved the vibrator inside ourselves.

“Yes turn it on now” we switched it on and our moans echoed in our rooms.

“Y/N! ! ! ! ! I’m sorry but I’m going to cum already FUCK”

“Shit it’s ok Wanda I’m going to cum too lets cum together” I responded as she nodded her head yes “On the count of three ok?”

“Ok”

“1… 2 . . . 3 ! ! ! ! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh” we both screamed as we came at the same time.

“Wanda fuck” I looked at her as she slipped the vibrator out of her “you’re so wet Wanda fuck” I moaned as I slipped my vibrator out of me.

“So are you y/n fuck, I just want to lick you up” Wanda moved so she was laying on her bed and her laptop was on her stomach.

“Mmm that sounds like a good idea, maybe when you come back next week.” I moved so I was laying on my stomach.

“I’d like that as well but in the meantime we could continue this? I like this.”

“What us? Or the sex?”

“Both when we I get back we could maybe see were we go, maybe we can see if our friendship could turn into a relationship? Maybe?”

“Yeah maybe, until then I’ll talk to you tomorrow, same time and place?”

“Yes, goodnight y/n”

“Goodnight Wanda” I ended the call and went turned off my lamp before falling asleep.


	6. My crazy clingy jealous girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is a VERY jealous girlfriend and hates the fact that she can read minds because she has to put up with guys having dirty thoughts about her girlfriend. Wanda wants everyone know the reader is a taken woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/n- your name  
> Y/l/n- your last name
> 
> Translate:
> 
> prinţesă-princess

  
“Hey can I ask you something?” Natasha asked as we finished our workout.

“Of course what’s up?”

“Have you noticed that Wanda has been really clingy with you, especially when you’re around the guys on the team?” I frowned at her question.

“No but she’s just very affectionate, I love that about her.” I defended Wanda’s honor

“Hon that’s not affection. She literally plop herself behind you before pull you onto her lap while your in the middle of a conversation with Clint.”

“Hey we were apart from each other for over two weeks”

“What about the time she used her powers on Tony when he was staring at your breast.”

“Tony’s a perv. Now I’m going to go, I don’t want to hear you talking shit about my girlfriend.” I grabbed my towel and exited the gym.

“Just observe her, you’ll see what I’m talking about” Natasha shouted as I shut the door behind me. How dare she talk about my girlfriend like that. Sure she can be a little territorial when we are in public but I’m sure she read the dirty minds of both men and woman that pass us. I shook those thoughts away as I entered the shower to wash away all the sweat. Halfway into my shower I felt a pair of lips on the back of my neck.

“Naughty y/n, you started to shower without me” I felt Wanda press her naked body against mine.

“I’m sorry Wanda I felt gross after my workout with Nat” I turned around to face her.

“What workouts did you do?” Wanda asked as she squirted some shampoo in her hand and massaged it into my hair.

“We just sparred” I closed my eyes as Wanda tilted my head and rinsed away the shampoo. “What about you? What have you been doing all day”

“Just hung out with my brother, conditioner?”

“Here” I handed her the conditioner as I got the shampoo and squirted some in my hand so I could wash Wanda’s hair as well.

“Did you talk about me while you were training?” I was hesitant to answer her

“Uh yeah, Natasha brought something up but I quickly shut it down.”

“What did she say?” I switched places with Wanda so she could rinse off her shampoo.

“Don’t worry about it, all that matters is that I love you ok” I pecked her lips.

“Ok” she kissed me “I love you prinţesă”

“I love you too” I replied as she started leaving a trail of kisses down my body until she was on her knees, my pussy right in front of her face.

“Mine” was all she said as lifting my right leg and placing it on her shoulder. She burying her face in my pussy.

“Mmm yeah” I moaned as I had one hand gripping her hair and the other gripping the shower door handle. “Mmm yes just like that Wanda. You know exactly how I like it”

“Of course I do it’s my job as your girlfriend to know how to please you” Wanda responded before returning to my pussy. She really did know how to please me.

“And you do a great fucking job fuck yes use your fingers Wanda” my eyes rolled back as Wanda started pumping her fingers inside me.

“You’re going to cum aren’t you my little prinţesă” Wanda growled as she moved her fingers faster and started sucking on my clit.

“Ahhhhhh fuck yes yes yes Ahhh fuck WANDA ! ! ! yes baby fuck” I screamed as my orgasm took over and I was desperate to keep my balance.

“Mmm so good prinţesă” Wanda smiled up at me as she witnessed me at her mercy. Once I came back down from my high I removed my leg from her shoulder. “I love you, my Y/n” Wanda stood up and wrapped her arms around my body.

“I love you too my Wanda” I responded as I kissed her jaw. “Let’s dry off” I pecked her lips and opened the shower door so we could get out.

“Ok”

*time skip Wanda’s pov.*

I know what y/n and Natasha talked about and it took everything in me to not confront Natasha about it. She doesn’t understand the downside of my powers, having to listen to people’s thoughts. Sure I can block it some times, but sometimes it’s too much. Especially when they have dirty thoughts about my girlfriend. I wish I could say I trust the guys on the team but nope they are like the others. Even Steve has fantasies of y/n, the most respectable one in the team has the dirtiest thoughts about my y/n. Most of his fantasies center around her “confessing” she’s not a actually a lesbian and that she’s in love with him. He would tell her he loves her too and they have sex in my bed to prove she never loved me. I’ve actually used my powers on him when he has those fantasies. That’s why I’m all over her, I want him and all the other male avengers that y/n is a taken woman.

“Ms. Maximoff are joining everyone in the living room for pizza?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked

“Yes I will be out in a minute” I rolled off my bed and slipped on my flats so I could join the group.

As I approached the living room Steve’s dirty thought are now in my head.

*Steve’s daydream*oh fuck yes y/n keep riding me. I knew you weren’t into woman. You feel so fucking good.“  
“oh fuck Steve yes yes fuck I love riding your cock and fucking you on my now ex girlfriends bed. I never loved her, when I had sex with her I only thought about you and how I wished I was fucking you. Ahhh Steve ! ! !”

“Y/N”*end of Steve’s daydream*

That’s it if they thought I was clingy then, they haven’t seen nothing yet.

*y/n pov*

“Dude no” I scrunched up my face as I witnessed Pietro eat a slice of pizza that fell on the floor.

“It’s still good” Pietro managed to say as he was chewing on it.

“Yo y/n where is the old ball and chain” Tony snickered as he sat on the barstool.

“Don’t talk about her like that, she’s my girlfriend” I glared at Tony. Speaking of which where is Wanda.

“And she’s my sister so shut it stark” Pietro looked like he was going to rip Tony’s head off.

“Hey I’m just saying its really not healthy how obsessed she is with you.”

“Or how protective she is of you” Steve added on as he sat down next to me.

“Our relationship is none of your guys business.” I started to get irritated at their comments.

“It is when she uses a her powers on us.” Steve replied automatically.

“YOU TOO” clint shouted

“Yeah”

“Well she wouldn’t be using them on you guys for no reason. What did you do to her” I asked defensively “she’s obviously pissed at what you guys are thinking.” I looked over at Pietro and noticed he was getting pissed as well.

“Yeah what have you idiots been thinking about? Have you guys been thinking of y/n in a sexual way.” Steve’s cheeks started to turn red when Pietro said that. Before anyone could reply Wanda strutted her way into the living room.

“Hey prinţesă, I missed you” Wanda used her baby voice as climbed onto my lap and buried her face in my neck. She always uses that voice when she wants something, sexual or nonsexual.

“I missed you too, do you want some pizza” I asked as I wrapped one of my arms around her lower back.

“Can I have some of yours?” I felt her place a kiss on my neck.

“Sure” she pulled away and got the slice that was in my hand. She bit it and looked towards the rest of the team.

“I have the best girlfriend in the world. She is MY beautiful girlfriend.” The last part she spoke directly to Steve who was quick to turn away. I could hear Pietro laughing at Steve’s reaction to his sisters behavior. “What were you guys talking about before I walked in?” Wanda now rested her head on my chest, still looking at the rest of the team.

“Uh just that we don’t spend a lot of time together and how we should take a trip together.” Bruce tried to ease the tension in the room.

“That’s not true but nice try Bruce” Wanda was quick to called Bruce out on his lie. “prinţesă can we go back to my room please? I don’t feel like being in a room where more than half of the people are thinking of having sex with you.” Wanda’s tone turned cold as she was looking at all the men in the room except for her brother.

“Of course Wanda” I replied as she got off me. “Goodnight guys”

“Goodnight” the all said at once. I laced my fingers with her as we exited the room.

Once we made it inside her room Wanda’s hands slipped inside my pants.

“You’re mine” Wanda angrily declared as she undid my pants and pulled them down, along with my underwear.

“I’m yours Wanda” I reassured her as I removed my shirt and bra. I was about to kiss her but she walked away.

“On the bed for me” Wanda ordered as she stated to remove her clothes. I excitedly climbed on the bed. “Since I already tasted your sweet pussy earlier today we are going straight to the point.” I watched as Wanda pulled out the strap-on I bought her as a surprise. I bit my lip as she strapped it on and reached inside her sex drawer. She pulled out a bottle of lube and coated the fake penis with it. Once she joined me on the bed I spread my legs for her. “Eager?” Wanda teased as she ran the toy up and down my pussy.

“I’m always eager to have sex with you.” I panted as she eased inside me. “Oh fuck” I reached up to touch her but she got my hands and pinned them above my head.

“No no, I’ll tell you when to touch me” Wanda pulled back a little before slamming inside me.

“Ohh harder, fuck me harder Wanda” I pleaded

“Anything for my prinţesă” Wanda smirked as she repeat her action. Wanda started leaving love bites all over my neck. Soon she released my arms and got ahold of my neck, giving it a gentle squeeze as she fucked me harder.

“Wanda I’m going to-”

“Not yet” she pulled out of me “hands and knees” she ordered. Once I was on all fours Wanda rammed back inside me.

“FUCK ! ! ! !” I shouted as she held onto my waisted and set a harsh pace.

“Who do you belong to” Wanda gripped my hair and pulled it. “Who” Wanda grunted into my ear.

“You ! I belong to you and only you, fuck Wanda”

“That’s right, you don’t love anyone else’s but me right?”

“Yes ! ! ! Fuck I love you and only you. No one compares to you my love, can I please cum” I begged as tears were streaming down my face as I suppressed my orgasm.

“Yes cum, you’ve been very good prinţesă. You can cum”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh yes yes yes ah fuck Wanda. Ohhhh my gosh yes” I screamed out as I felt my orgasm hit me hard. I tried to stay up even though my limbs were shaking. The orgasm was so powerful I felt the room spinning.

“That’s right prinţesă” Wanda started to slow down until she came to a complete stop and pulled out. I instantly collapse on the mattress as I heard Wanda take off the strap-on and joined me on the bed.

“Wanda lay on your back” I breathlessly ordered. “I want thank you for bringing me so much pleasure”

“You don’t have to, watching you cum was enough for me.”

“No, I want to show you that you have nothing to worry about. I love you and no one will ever replace you.” I got up and settled myself between her legs. Kissing my way up her legs I looked up at her and gave her a weak smile before disappearing between her legs. I took my time with her to prove to her that I loved her. I eased my fingers inside her and began moving them slowly.

“Oh prinţesă yes. Oh you know how I like it”

“Well Of course I do it’s my job as your girlfriend to know how to please you” I quoted her from earlier on today. I knew she was close because she started to twitch to my movements.

“YESSSSSSS Y/A ! ! !” Wanda finally let go and I removed my fingers so I could lick up all of her juices. Once I got every drop I kissed my way up her body before I finally kissed her lips. “That was amazing y/n”

“I love you Wanda, don’t let the perverted minds of the others bother you.” Wanda froze when I acknowledge why she’s been so jealous and clingy.

“I can’t help it, their thoughts are so loud and sometimes I feel like they are going to steal your heart ”

“First of all that will never happen because I’m 100% gay” I laughed as I realized what I said “ and secondly they can fantasize all they want because at the end of the day it will NEVER come true.” I caressed her cheek. “Promise me you’ll stop using your power on the team?”

“Ok I will” Wanda agreed as I got off her and positioned ourselves so we were spooning. Me being the big spoon and Wanda being the little spoon

“I love you Wanda”

“I love you too prinţesă” I could barely hear Wanda as I drifted off to sleep.


	7. All I have left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Oh sorry :( but you’re the best 💗 maybe where you (fem) and Wanda are best friends and are always there for each other. One time during a mission (you can control the elements) you save her but get badly injured and after you dragged yourself back to the others, you break down. In the hospital then all Avengers are there and Wanda sits at your side, crying and fearing to lose another person that means the world to her? 😊😊 I really appreciate your exception honey !

“What do you mean you’re not sure if vision likes you, he totally likes you! ! ! He wouldn’t of gone out of his way to try and cook you dinner if he didn’t like you.” I tried to knock some sense into Wanda. We’ve been friends since childhood, we even volunteer to be experimented on together. That’s how I got my ability to control all four elements. Unfortunately we got associated with the wrong side but tried our best to make things right. We teamed up with the avengers to defeat ultron but not without losing one of our own. My dear friend and Wanda’s twin brother Pietro. Steve extended an invitation to us to join them and help people, we accepted. I did my best to help her deal with her brothers death.

“Yeah he did but I don’t know I feel like I shouldn’t be thinking about dating.”

“If this is about Pietro you know he would want you to be happy Wanda” I smiled at my best friend before I started painting my nailed.

“I know I know it’s just still so fresh, I just need a little more time”

“Ok Wanda but just know he really does care about you, not as much as me but pretty close” I laughed before she threw a pillow at my head.

“You’re such an idiot” Wanda started laughing

“Yeah but I’m your best friend, there for you’re an idiot by association” we bursted out laughing before Steve interrupted us.

“Your pizza is here ladies”

“Thanks Steve” we said in unison.

“You guys freak me out sometimes when you say things at the same time.” Steve laughed

“Sorry” Wanda and I spoke at the same time again before Steve walked away.

“Alright after we finish the pizza we should head off to sleep. We have a tough mission tomorrow” I got up and made my way over to get the pizza

“Let’s watch a movie while eating the pizza”

“Alright pick a movie and I’ll be back” I ran off to get the food before we sent the men two hours watching Pitch Perfect.

*the next day*

“Alight y/n, you and Wanda take the left wing. Make sure there are no hydra agents present when we arrive inside” Steve gave us our orders before we split up. We were almost done with our part of the mission when we heard footsteps.

“Wanda watch out” I noticed a hydra agent pointing his gun at Wanda at the end of the hallway. Using my powers and moved to bullet away only to have another hydra agent sneak up behind us, stabbing me four times in the back.

“Y/n ! ! !” Wanda shouted as she used her powered to throw the man that stabbed me towards the man who shot the gun. “Guys y/n’s been stabbed ! ! ” I could hear Wanda yell into the earpiece.

“Wanda it hurts” I yelled as I felt blood oozing out of my body. I started to find it difficult to breath causing me to freak out even more. “Wanda why can’t I breath normally” I felt tears forming in my eyes as Wanda was holding onto me.

“Guys hurry she can’t breath” I felt Wanda trying to help me up.

“I’m on my way Wanda don’t worry” Tony’s voice came through before there was a large crash. “Oh shit F.r.i.d.a.y. Notify the closest hospital that we are on our way” I saw tony coming towards me. “Hey y/n focus on me ok, we’re going to take you to the hospital. You’re going to be ok. Guys meet me at the hospital” that was the last thing I heard before passing out.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of beeping and low chatter. When I finally focused my eyes I noticed the entire team was in what I’m assuming was my hospital room.

“Hey guys what did I miss” I tried to joke before they all surrounded me telling how happy they were that I was ok.

“Y/n ! ! !” I heard Wanda sobbing as she made her way through the team.

“Hey I’m ok” I reached out to touch her hand.

“We’ll be right outside, come on guys” Natasha lead the group out of the room.

“I’m so happy your ok” Wanda held onto my hand tightly.

“Wanda please stop crying, you’re going to make me cry”

“I can’t help it, I thought I was going to lose you. You means the world to me y/n, I mean we’re practically sisters and the thought of losing you would of destroyed me.” I couldn’t help but cry.

“It’s ok, I’m ok. I’m never going to leave you Wanda. You’re also like a sister to me and I don’t know what I would do if it was the other way around.” I extended my arms and Wanda carefully gave me a hug. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about random stuff, Steve would come in from time to time to check in.

“Wanda as your badly injured best friend I request one thing from you” I looked at the brunette as I ate my jello

“And what is that one thing” Wanda asked

“I request that you get to know vision better, in the hopes of it potentially leading into something romantic” I started laughing

“Really?” Wanda shook her head

“Hey I almost died today ! ! ! I deserve to see the start of a potentially awesome couple” I defended my request with s smile.

“Already pulling that card now aren’t you” Wanda laughed. “Alright fine I’ll do it”

“Yay ! ! ! That my girl ! Hey pass the remote I want to see if there are any movies on tv.” She handed me the remote before stealing my jello from me.


	8. First time for everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can you do a WandaxReader where Wanda wants to experiment using a strap-on with the reader, but the reader is too nervous and ultimately gets convinced by Wanda and ends up loving it? Can you also make it so that Wanda goes really gentle at first until reader tells her to go harder/faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> prinţesă: princess  
> Iubirea mea: my love

“Come on my love the movies about to start” I shouted as I sat comfortably on my couch.

“I know I’m coming, I was just washing my face.” Wanda jogged her way over to me, fresh faced after she had washed it.

“Ooooo you’re wearing the pj’s I bought you” I held Wanda in my arms.

“Of course ! They’re cute, ooooh give me give” she notice I had a red vine in my mouth. Wanda sat up and brought the other end of the red vine in her mouth, kissing my lips before biting the candy.

“Greedy are we? You know there are some right there” I pointed to the packet.

“Yeah but that one was in your mouth” Wanda replied as she curled up next to me before started to watch the movie.

Halfway into it we lost interest in the movie, seeing as we were making out. “Can I ask you something?” Wanda asked turning off the tv before she started sucking on her neck.

“Sure Wanda what is it?” I motioned for her to lift her hands up so I could remove her top.

“How would you feel about using a strap-on?” I pulled away from her and gave her a confused look.

“I honestly don’t know” I pulled away from her, really contemplating how I felt about it.

“Just picture it y/n, me fucking you with it. I could go easy on you if you’re worried I’d hurt you.” Wanda inched closer to me. “It would mean a lot if we tried it, at least one time” Wanda batted her eyelashes at me causing my heart to flutter.

“Alright but not tonight, I want to taste you” I cupped her pussy through her pj’s.

“Mm I’m ok with that” Wanda got up and removed the pajama pants and her underwear. “Let go” she grabbed my hand as we made our way into our room, spending hours pleasuring each other.

*the next day Wanda’s pov*

I woke up early so I could cook y/n breakfast. I just want to show her how happy I am that she has agreed to use a strap-on in the bedroom. I’m going to pamper her all day. With the table set and the food done I went back to our room to wake her up.

“Wake up my beautiful prinţesă I have something for you” I giggled as I watched y/n awkwardly stretch, making the bed sheet slide off her body and exposing her breasts.

“And what is it my lovely girlfriend” she replied as she sat up and got off the bed.

“Your going to have to follow me into the dining room to see, but first put some clothes on. I’m having trouble focusing on you right now.”

“Fine” she kissed me before she started to get dressed. “WANDA ! ! ! ! You shouldn’t have” y/n eyes lit up once we entered the dining room where I set up a feast for us.

“Of course I did, you’re my girlfriend and I will spoil you rotten” I kissed her cheek before we sat down and started eating.

“I don’t deserve you Wanda”

“Yes you do, you helped me get through one of the hardest times in my life.” She helped me through the passing of my brother a year ago. I refused any help the team was offering and they untimely gave up, except for y/n. she would encouraged me to enjoy my life. Even though my brother was no longer with me.

“You made me feel safe when everyone was so cruel to me” I was recalling an incident where a bunch of agents cornered me and told me I was nothing but a hydra freak who should of died with my brother. Y/n stormed over to us and started yelling at them for harassing me. I never saw them after that day because I heard y/n yelled at Steve until he terminated them from the avengers.

“I love you y/n”

“I love you too Wanda” I reached out and held her hand as we continued to eat.

“Get dressed I have a fun day planned for us” we got our plates and put them in the dishwasher before we started getting ready for the day.

*time skip y/n pov*

Wanda was true to her word and spoiled me all day. We started off at a spa where were got massage although she requested male masseuse. Saying she didn’t want no woman touch her or her girlfriend. After that she took us to a fancy lunch were we sat in a private area so we wouldn’t be disturbed. Although she absolutely hates being around a lot of people (because she gets overwhelmed with all of the thoughts going through her head) we spent the rest of the day at the park. Taking in the sun and just acting like we were kids. I had to put a stop to though when I noticed she was looking up fancy restaurants on her phone.

“Wanda sweetie no, you’ve gone above and beyond with showering me with stuff today. We don’t have to go to a fancy restaurant for dinner, look” I pointed to a hot dog stand. “Let’s go buy one and we can eat it on the grass”

“Fine let’s go” she helped me up as we walked to the hot dog stand and bought two. We made it back home just past 8:00pm.

“Thank you for an amazing day Wanda” I pulled her into an embrace as we entered our bedroom.

“It really wasn’t a problem my prinţesă” she gave me a lingering kiss as I felt her sliding my cardigan off of me.

“Mmm are we getting down to business?” I asked as I reached behind her and unzipped her sundress.

“Yes we are Iubirea mea” she responded against my lips. Clothes were flying off as we helped undressed each other. “Lay down for me” Wanda murmured into my ear as she went into her drawer. Laying naked I watched as Wanda was going through her drawer trying to find something. “Ahh I found it” Wanda smiled as she pulled out a strap-on.

“Uh when did you buy that?” I asked out of curiosity.

“When we first started dating, I’ve always wanted to ask you if we could use it.” My eyes widened as she fastened it on and started to lather it with lube. Wanda smiled when she noticed I was spreading my legs for her. “Are you ready Iubirea mea” Wanda got on the bed and settled herself between my legs.

“Yes my love I’m ready” I responded as our lips connected and she pushed the lathered attachment into me. “Mmmm” I moaned into her mouth as she paused so I could adjust.

“Ready?” Wanda asked making me nodded my approval. She started to move, slow and cautiously. Mostly because she knew how nervous I was about using the strap-on in the first place. After a while I began feeling pleasure surging through my body.

“Wanda please go faster” I begged as I was trying move against her.

“Are you sure y/n? I don’t want to hurt you”

“Yes Wanda I’m sure, get rough with me.” I egged her on as I began to scratch her back.

“If that’s what you want Iubirea mea” Wanda bit my lower lip before she started to move much faster than before.

“Oh god I fucking love this” I shut my eyes as Wanda pinned my hands above my head.

“I’m so glad you like this” Wanda sat up and lifted me up so I was sitting up. I started to bounce on her and making her bury her face between my breasts. Our moans grew louder and louder by the minute.

“Wanda” I whined as I felt I was close to cumming.

“Do it Iubirea mea, cum for me” Wanda whispered into my ear, making me cum a few seconds later.

“WANDA ! ! ! ! Ahhh fuck ” I shouted as I threw my head back in ecstasy.

“That’s it Iubirea mea, god you look gorgeous when you cum.” Wanda leaned in and started sucking on my collarbone. Once I came down from my high I got off of Wanda and laid down on the bed.

“I can’t believe I was so hesitant to that. Oh my god that was amazing” I watched as Wanda discarded the strap-on before joining me back on the bed.

“I’m glad you liked it Iubirea mea, so we’re going to use this again right?”

“Oh hell yes ! ! ! I can’t wait to use it on you my love” I kissed her nose before we got under the covers.   
“Thank you Wanda, not just for this and today but for being in my life in general” I started tracing patterns on her arm.

“And thank you for showing me love after all the shit I’ve been through. I love you y/n” she placed a kiss on my nose.

“I love you too Wanda” I gave her one last kiss before falling asleep.


	9. Did you seriously just say that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda x reader where the reader is a really famous actress and Wanda feels insecure because she feels she’s not pretty enough to be with the reader seeing as all of the readers friends are a list celebrities. Because of that Wanda refuses to meet her friends but ends up meeting them anyways when they show up at the same restaurant. The readers friends defend Wanda when some fan tries to make a pass at the reader and insults Wanda in the process.

Being an actress wasn’t as fun as other people make it out to be. You spent hours on set and had to worry about being able to portray the character the way director invasions it. The most difficult thing though was the fact that you were away from your loved ones. Your girlfriend to be specifically.

Although you guys Skyped every night you missed having her in your arms at night. You actually missed her so much that bought a body pillow and sprayed it with her perfume. You showed it to her the day you bought it and she showed you she got one the day you left.

That’s why when you got home you were determined to be at each other’s side at all times. Your dad always jokes about how you missed your girlfriend more than him. You just laughed it off and to him not to worry and that you missed him just as much.

You love Wanda so much but one thing you never understood though was that she never wanted to meet your friends. You really wanted her to meet your friends because they really wanted to meet her. Unfortunately every time you asked she always had an excuse not to go. Some of your friends actually thought Wanda thought she was too good to meet them. But you just told them that she was really busy just so they wouldn’t hate her.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go?” You asked Wanda one last time as you finished getting ready. Your friend Emma arranged a dinner party for you and your other friends Cara, Margo and Karen to celebrate the New York premiere of suicide squad. You really wanted Wanda to go but you had a strong feeling she would say no like she always does.

“No thank you my love, I’m actually going out with the team. Your dad wanted us to bond more so he’s taking us out to dinner. But you go have fun with your friends.” Wanda really did want to go with you but felt like she was going to feel out of place with all of your friends.

What you didn’t know was that Wanda was actually very insecure about herself because all of your friends were skinny a-list actresses and models. She felt like you could be with someone prettier but you settled for her.

“Aww ok well have fun tonight with the team” you got up and got your coat before you made your way over to her. “I love you and I’ll see you in a when I get back.”

“I love you too and I’ll see you soon.” Wanda placed a kiss on your lips before you left to the dinner party.

You arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes later and you friends immediately started asking about Wanda again.

“Y/n why didn’t Wanda come? We are still dying to meet her.” Emma asked once you sat down at the table.

“I’m so sorry guys but she had this team dinner but I’ll be sure to bring her along next time.” you replied as you were going through the menu to see what you were going to order. Your friends knew better than to believe you though. You’ve been saying that every time they ask about her but when the next time rolled around you’d say she couldn’t make it.

As the night went on you guys started talking about what you guys had been up to since you guys last saw each other. You even shared stories about what it’s like to live with a bunch of superheroes.

“And I was like "Bucky is going to kill you if you put-” you paused when you heard your dads voice. Looking around you spotted all of the avengers walking towards the empty table right next to yours.

“Wanda ! ! !” you got up and sprinted over to her to give her a hug. “I didn’t know you guys were going to eat here.”

Wanda felt awkward with all of your friends staring at her. “Your dad changed his mind last minute and wanted to eat here instead.”

“That’s crazy ! ! ! Listen now that you’re here do you want to meet my friends?” Wanda knew she couldn’t say no because the teams table was right next to yours. She nodded her head and you excitedly turned towards your friends to introduce Wanda. “Ladies this is my gorgeous girlfriend Wanda. Wanda these are the girls”

One by one your friends introduced themselves to Wanda. “You’re way hotter than the photos y/n showed us of you”

“Watch it Cara she’s MY girlfriend” you playfully glared at cara before you looked back at your girlfriend and the team. “Do you guys want to join our tables so we’re all sitting together?”

Wanda felt at ease as the night went on. She felt bad that she judge your friends before meeting them. She also felt bad for assume your friends would be stuck up celebrities especially since you were so nice. She should have known you wouldn’t like to be associated yourself with stuck up people. Everything was going great until you heard the shrieks of a woman followed by your name.

“Ahhh y/n oh my gosh it is you. Omg can I get a selfie” the overzealous woman asked and you nodded before you stood up to take the photo. You felt a little awkward because right when she took the photo she placed her hand on your ass.

“Oh my gosh you just made my night. You are so gorgeous. Would it be out of line if I asked for your number?” You were about to say yes but cara beat you to it.

“Yes it would be out of line because her girlfriend is sitting right next to her” Margo then pointed at Wanda who looked like she was trying to keep her cool.

The fan took one look at Wanda and scuffed. “You’re really dating her? Come on y/n can do better than that. She’s a solid four while I’m a ten”

“Did you seriously just say that?” cara stood up as she shouted at the woman. “Did you seriously just insult y/n girlfriend?”

“I-I-I-I-I” the girl stuttered as all of your friends and the avengers gave her a dirty look. You just started rubbing Wanda’s hand as you noticed she was about to cry because of the woman’s comment.

“I-I-I-I-I you all of a sudden can’t talk? Listen we might have just met Wanda but she’s dating one of my best friends so that means I have her back. Now if you’re done looking like a dumb ass can you leave this area? Your presence isn’t wanted.” Cara was fuming as she got in the woman’s face who was now balling her eyes out.

“I’m sorry” the woman apologized before she left the restaurant.

“Thank you Cara.” Wanda thanked cara when the woman was out of the room.

“No problem babe. As long as your dating our jigglypuff we’ll have your back.” cara raised her cup before she continued eating.

“We all have your back now” Karen added on. “and now that we have we have officially met you we need to give you a nickname to match jigglypuff.”

“Can you stop with that nickname? It’s annoying” you whined as you rested your head against Wanda’s shoulder.

“No I like the nickname. I’m going to start calling you jigglypuff from now on” Wanda teased you which caused your friends to start laughing.

After an eventful dinner you said goodbye to your friends you catches a ride with the team. You were so happy Wanda finally met your friends that once you guys made it into your bedroom you pounced on her. Wanda was surprised to say the least but enjoyed every second of it.

“If I would of known you would act that way after I met your friends I would of met them a long time ago.” Wanda was out of breath as she was trying to recover from her orgasm.

“I have a question. Why were you so against meeting my friends in the first place?” you really wanted to know.

Wanda’s demeanor changed once you asked her but untimely decided to tell you the truth. “It’s just. It’s just that all of your friends are gorgeous and skinny and you could date any of them. I felt like they were going to tell you that you could do better than me. That’s why I didn’t want to meet them.”

You felt your heart breaking when she admitted this to you. “Oh Wanda why didn’t you tell me this sooner?”

“I don’t know. I was just insecure about myself. I mean they’re all gorgeous and I’m just me.” Wanda replied as she rested her head against your chest.

“Just to let you know, they’re also losers when you get to know them. And as for that just me comment you made I want you to get something straight. You are one of the most gorgeous woman I have ever met who’s smart and funny AND is in my opinion the best avenger on the team.” you kissed the top of her head. “I love you Wanda and I’d be so lost if I didn’t have you in my life.”

“No y/n, you brought me back to life when my brother past away. Trust me I would be the lost one.” She looked up at you. “Promise me you’ll never leave me?”

“I promise.” you place a kiss on her nose before you guys drifted off to sleep.


End file.
